


Forced

by TheStrangestOfPeople



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dildos, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStrangestOfPeople/pseuds/TheStrangestOfPeople
Summary: Ginny finds herself taken into a room by none other than Pansy Parkinson, where she is forced to fuck the Slytherin girl, despite her begging to stop





	Forced

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, please feel free to check out my other works, and l'd really appreciate if you left a comment with any ideas for future pairings/scenarios. Hope you enjoy!

Ginny rushed through the corridor, hair flailing behind her as she ran back to the dormitories before curfew, having fallen asleep in a secluded corner of the library several hours prior. Her robes were an absolute mess, being hitched up to her waist at some points, leaving the majority of her upper leg exposed, almost showing her red and gold striped panties.

She gasped, her breath suddenly cut off as a black bag was thrust over her head, completely disorientating her as she was shoved away from the corridors, up several flights of stairs. Despite Ginny's manic struggling and kicking, the kidnapper nonetheless managed to haul her up to what seemed to be the seventh floor.

Light blazed into her retinas as the bag was torn from her head, leaving her blinking aggressively to try and acclimatise to the new lighting. The view that she was greeted with sent waves of terror flooding through her, taking in the huge four-poster that dwarfed those in the Gryffindor dorms, its drapes a rich silken blend. This decadence, however, was sharply contrasted by the walls of the room, lined with a vast array of kink devices, ranging from strap-ons, to whips and chains, to a truly bizarre looking dildo with several tips sprouting off it.

Ginny's captor strode around her, standing in front with a cocky smirk on her face. She was beautiful, her silky black hair framing a slim and well-defined face, her eyes a deep hazel that seemed to melt before Ginny's eyes. Her best features by far, though, were her curves, her tight shirt and boy shorts doing little to disguise them. 

Shock coursed through Ginny as she realised who her captor was: the queen of Slytherin herself, Pansy Parkinson. In spite of the fear she felt, Ginny couldn't help but feel jealous of the girl's lithe, curvy form that she herself could only dream of. Eyeing the other girl up and down, Ginny's mind whirled as she scrambled to find a suitable explanation for why she had essentially been kidnapped.

"Pansy? What the hell are you do-" Ginny began, before finding herself cut off as Pansy grabbed her robe with both hands, tearing a sizeable rip down the centre as she forced her lips onto the shocked girl's, the dishevelled outfit leaving Pansy hardly able to contain herself. Forcing her tongue into the stunned ginger's mouth, Pansy pushed the protesting arms away as she raised her hands to grope Ginny's now exposed breasts.

"No, please, stop!" Ginny moaned as she finally managed to push Pansy away, desperately pulling her ruined robe up in an attempt to preserve some dignity. "I'm not a lesbian, please don't make me do this."

"You'll do whatever the fuck I tell you to", Pansy snarled, delivering a harsh slap across Ginny's already flushed face, causing a squeal of pain and leaving a stinging red mark. "Oh, you think that's bad", she said, reaching an arm downwards to grab the other girl's breast, cruelly twisting it until she cried out. "Wait and see what happens if you keep trying to say no."

In spite of this threat, Ginny maintained her fruitless resistance against Pansy's assault, moaning weak protests as her lips were ravaged by the older girl's invasive presence. This only spurred Pansy on, each sound Ginny let out turning her libido up to an almost insatiable level. Her hands roamed until they grasped the rest of the ginger's dress, tearing it off completely, completely exposing the girl, who was left naked but for her lacy pair of red and gold panties.

Ginny finally found the strength to pry Pansy away, her shove more powerful than expected, sending the brunette staggering back across the room. Her eyes huge and afraid, Ginny shrank back into the corner, curling up as she made a vain attempt to cover her naked breasts.

"Now what the fuck did I say about saying no?" Pansy growled, her words so commanding they made Ginny curl up even further. "You think I won't punish a filthy little slut who's not even wearing a bra? Just admit it, slut, you wanted this to happen, didn't you? That's why your panties are so nice and pretty. Just for me." Each word of her last sentence was accompanied by a brutal slap, one on her face and two on her tits, sending them bouncing up and down in a mesmerising fashion. "Go on, bitch, say it. Admit it!"

"Yes, yes!" Ginny sobbed, the slaps having shaken her. "I'm a dirty little slut, I wanted you to force me to kiss you and strip me naked, please just let me go now."

"Oh, I haven't even started yet", Pansy whispered, hands trailing down to give Ginny's arse a little spank. "Look around the room, bitch, think about everything I could force you to do. Think about how you can't make me stop, how you just have to let me feel you up." Her sex drive was pushing Pansy further than she had thought she would go, words pouring unbidden from her mouth as she eyed up the sobbing girl.

Her hand closed around Ginny's neck, squeezing hard until spittle came flying from the girl's mouth as she choked. Already flushed, her face deepened to a dark red hue as she fought for air. 

"Are you ready to do what I say now?" Pansy asked softly.

"Yes", Ginny managed to rasp, her squirming slowing down as she lost the energy to move. "Please - Pansy - let me -"

She gasped as Pansy let go, her lungs flooding with air, the feeling so pleasurable that she almost didn't notice the next slap Pansy put on her face. Exposed and shivering, she stood in front of her assaulter, trepidation filling her as she thought of what she'd have to do next.

"Pull down your panties", Pansy said, her soft tone belying the steel that lay beneath. Her gaze was so penetrating as it examined her form, that it seemed to Ginny as if she were already completely bare before the other woman, the thought doing nothing to quell her fear as she gripped the lace surrounding the panties and pulled them down her thighs, each movement revealing more and more of herself.

Pansy grinned as she looked up and down Ginny's neatly trimmed pussy, the little patch of ginger hair above the lips lending it a certain innocence. The lips themselves were so dainty and small, delicately lying beneath her little bud of a clitoris. Despite Ginny's attempt to cross her legs, Pansy grinned to herself at the telling lines of arousal glistening on her thigh.

"Turn around", she commanded. "I want to see your pretty little arse. I might be fucking it soon enough, so I might as well get acquainted."

Ginny's breath hitched at the command, or perhaps at the thinly veiled threat, as she twisted around, her long ginger hair cascading down her back as she exposed her perfectly formed arse, smaller than Pansy's, but perhaps more elegant.

She gasped as Pansy crept up behind her, grasping a handful of her arse in each hand as she breathed down Ginny's neck.

"I know you fucking love this, slut", she growled. "A stranger forcing you to let them touch your arse. Still, I don't think you'll like it as much as this."

Her hand trailed downwards, past Ginny's puckered arsehole until it rested on her pulsing cunt lips, making gentle stroking motions, each one sending a wave of pleasure through the ginger. Moisture collected on Pansy's hand, her thoroughly soaked cunt just about dripping onto Pansy's invasive hand. Ginny couldn't suppress a little squeak of enjoyment, barely let out through a clenched mouth and tightly shut eyes.

"What's that?" Pansy laughed, spinning Ginny around so they were face to face. "Moaning a bit? I knew you were just a closeted fucking dyke waiting for me to come and fuck you, weren't you? Weren't you!"

"No", Ginny squeaked, her eyes darting around as her chest heaved. "No, I'm not, please". 

"What the fuck did I tell you about saying no?" Pansy shouted as she drew her hand back to give Ginny a vicious slap, directly on her clitoris, hard enough to make her scream and pull away.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry", Ginny sobbed, the pain being almost more than she could handle. "I'm a dirty fucking dyke, I just want another woman to fuck me, please touch me and make me feel like the slut that I am, please, please."

Pansy licked her lips as she loomed over the sobbing ginger, the sight of the tears welling in her eyes making her nipples stiff enough to push through her already-tight top. Her mind whirled at the thought of everything she could do to the helpless girl, each idea filling her with glee. 

"You know what little dykes do, Ginny?" Pansy whispered, leaning in so close that Ginny could smell her hair. "They get on their knees, and beg for permission to eat their Mistress' pussy."

Clearly too shaken by the earlier slap on her clit to put up any resistance, Ginny sank to her knees, fear filling her face as she stared into Ginny's crotch, barely covered by the tight boy shorts she was wearing.

"Pl - Please", Ginny got out, eyes still teary from her punishment. "Please, Mistress, let me eat your pussy."

"Not good enough", Pansy said caustically. "You're going to beg more than you ever have in your life, then pull down my shorts and bury your face in my cunt, or else I'll tie you to the bed and whip your clit until you're unconscious."

At this, Ginny let out a gasp of terror, splinters of pain still shooting through her from her clit. She didn't know whether Pansy was bluffing, but she did know that she wouldn't be able to take that many lashes without passing out and blubbering like a little girl. Swallowing her pride, she took a deep breath and let the words spill out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry, Mistress", she begged. "Please, let your filthy little dyke slave pull down your shorts and eat you until you cum and squirt all over me, then make me scream with a twelve-inch dildo, please Mistress."

Ginny's rambling turned Pansy on so much that she almost forgot to nod at Ginny, giving her permission to lick her cunt. The ginger girl raised two trembling hands to the hem of Pansy's shorts, hands brushing against her side. The girl looked so tiny and afraid, kneeling at Pansy's feet, shaking as she grabbed the shorts, yanking them down to her ankles, leaving her face directly in line with the bare cunt, dripping wet with arousal. Pansy barely had time to blink before Ginny thrust her face into her folds, with an aggression that shocked her. Moaning as the pleasure coursed through her, Pansy grabbed Ginny's face and force it further into her folds, the girl's manic licking only intensifying from the pressure.

Ginny finally managed to pull herself away from Pansy, her face smeared with cunt juice, tears streaming down her abused face. She spat onto the floor, desperately trying to rid her mouth of the taste.

Pansy grabbed her by the throat, pushing her onto the bed before delivering a brutal slap to the face.

"You really do want to be hurt, don't you?" she growled, squeezing Ginny's nipples hard between her fingertips. "I give you all the chances in the world, and you just spit my cunt out of your mouth."

"I'm not a lesbian, Mistress", Ginny begged, writhing beneath Pansy's assault. "It's just disgusting for me, having to lick you, or have you touch me."

"Oh, so I'm disgusting now?" Pansy asked pointedly. "You know, I might not whip you now, just shove my toys up every hole and make you cum until you realise what a disgusting dyke you are." With that, Pansy grabbed Ginny's limbs, forcing each one to a corner of the bed, tying them to a post tightly enough to almost cut into Ginny's skin. She bucked and fought, each movement making her breasts ripple.

"Now, slut, I'm going to show you just how good it can feel to be a lesbian", Pansy whispered, admiring Ginny's spread-eagled form as she climbed onto the bed, kneeling between the girl's outstretched legs. "I'm going to make you cum now, and you're going to come back and beg for more."

"No, please, stop", Ginny moaned as Pansy stroked the inside of her thigh, hand working its way ever closer to her pussy. "Don't do this to me, I'm still a virgin, I haven't even had sex with a boy yet."

"Oh, no", Pansy said, pretending to be shocked. "We can't have that now, can we. If only there were somewhere else I could fuck you besides your cunt..."

Just as a look a horrified realisation dawned on Ginny's face, Pansy lowered her hand and roughly thrust two fingers, completely unlubricated, straight up Ginny's arse. Ginny cried out, bucking her hips in protest as Pansy pumped the fingers in and out of her arsehole with no regard for the ginger's comfort. Each movement elicited a new cry of pain from the younger girl, her eyes squeezed shut as she tried to overcome the pain.

"Don't make such a fuss, now", Pansy grunted as she continued to pump. "It's not as if I did this again", the penultimate word accompanied by another brutal slap on her clitoris, merging with Ginny's pain from her arsehole until tears slid down her cheeks, her face red and blotchy.

"Please, fuck my pussy, just your fingers out of my arse", she sobbed pitifully. To her surprise, Pansy actually did remove her fingers, letting her breathe a sigh of relief as the assault stopped. This reprieve, however, was short-lived, as Pansy slithered up her torso and brushed her fingers around Ginny's face, causing her to squirm in disgust at the smell of her own arse on the fingers before her.

"You're going to suck these fingers right now", Pansy snarled, "Or else I'll get the biggest fucking dildo you've ever seen, and force it dry up your arse."

Ginny's pulse tripled at this threat, almost hyperventilating as she weighed up her options. The idea of having those fingers in her mouth genuinely disgusted her, but a twelve-inch dildo, dry up her arse? She couldn't take that. Making up her mind, she reluctantly opened her mouth to grant the fingers entrance, almost gagging as the taste filled her mouth. Sweeter than she had expected, but such a harsh flavour that it was all she could do not to retch as Pansy forced them down her throat.

"That's right, bitch, clean them", she ordered as Ginny's tongue danced around them. "Then you can think about what I might put inside you next." 

The sight of Ginny licking her fingers was so arousing for Pansy that she couldn't stop herself from sliding the other hand down her body, gasping as she began to rub her clitoris. As she increased her speed, sinking a finger down inside her cunt, she fucked Ginny's throat even harder, forcing her fingers down until she ginger was almost choking on them.

"I shouldn't really have to get myself off, should I?", she asked Ginny as she slid off the bed, letting the ginger girl gasp in relief as she pulled her fingers out of her mouth. "I've got a filthy little dyke tied to the bed, don't you think I should use you?"

Not waiting for an answer, Pansy stood up and walked around, swinging her hips seductively as she looked at the devices on the wall. It could be nice to use some nipple clamps, she thought, or maybe the vibrating butt plug. In the end, she went simple, just grabbing the ten-inch purple dildo and waving it teasingly in front of the ginger, gently brushing it against her face.

"I hope you're a bit more willing to eat my pussy this time, Ginny", Pansy said. "This dildo's going in your pussy, but if you disobey me again, I might be forced to put it up your arse."

"Yes, I will, I promise", Ginny said, almost giving herself whiplash with the speed of her nodding.

"Good girl..." Pansy whispered, before hoisting herself onto the bed and sitting on Ginny's face, getting a choked noise of surprise from the other girl as she lowered her cunt onto the the unexpecting girl's face. To Pansy's delight, the licking began almost instantly, tongue whirling around her clit, occasionally even plunging into her hole, sending waves of pleasure through Pansy, so much that she almost forgot what she was going to do with the dildo.

A cruel grin on her face, Pansy lowered the dildo to Ginny's dripping entrance, feeling her breath hitch beneath her as she toyed with her folds. From underneath her pussy, she heard the faint sound of Ginny begging, "Please, no, start with a smaller one, I can't take this all at once."

"Remember what I said about this going up your arse?" Pansy reprimanded, lifting her hips up so that she could see Ginny's face, cunt juice smeared all over it. "I'm still willing to do that, so shut the fuck up and lick my pussy while I shove this inside you."

Not even waiting for a response, Pansy dropped her hips back onto Ginny's face, the manic licking beginning once more. She teased Ginny's pink little hole with the tip of the dildo for a moment, before savagely plunging in, burying it almost up to the hilt, not giving Ginny a moment's reprieve before starting to pump it in and out roughly. She could feel the girl tense beneath her, body twitching in a mixture of pleasure and pain, moans now coming from her mouth.

"What's that, bitch?" Pansy laughed, increasing the speed of the thrusts. "You're loving this, aren't you, enjoying having your virgin whole fucked like the ugly dyke that you are."

Pansy was sitting on Ginny's face with so much pressure that she couldn't make out the ginger's response, only hearing the moans that were coming from her mouth. Pansy gasped and rocked her hips as Ginny increased the speed of her assault, her tongue thrusting deep into her hole before dragging through her folds. As she approached what she knew would be an intense orgasm, Pansy reached a hand down to squeeze Ginny's tits, the other furiously rubbing her own clit, leaving the dildo buried its full ten inches in Ginny's cunt. 

She came, screaming as she squirted all over Ginny's face, cum shooting down her throat and soaking all through her face and hair, Pansy's violent spasming almost cutting off Ginny's air supply. Riding out the last of her orgasm, Pansy finally got off the ginger girl's face, allowing her to gasp in lungfuls of air, watching the tears continue down her face. 

"Oh God, please stop, I can't take this anymore", she whined.

"Not long left now", Pansy grinned, changing positions so that she was kneeling in between the redhead's spread legs, gently toying with the dildo, still stuffed its full ten inches inside. "Just until you come once, so you realise how much of a lesbian you are."

She grasped the dildo with one hand, pulling it all the way out before shoving it back in with such force that Ginny rocked back, narrowly avoiding banging her head on the headboard. Pansy continued with this, each thrust stretching and abusing the hole more than the last, Ginny's cunt making obscene noises as the toy fucked it. The body before her was so beautiful, glistening with sweat and cum, that Pany almost lost herself in it, failing to notice how brutal and erratic her thrusts had become. Just about every one of them caused a new cry of pain to come from the girl before her. Realising this, Pansy slowed down her movements and began to lean in closer to the redhead's throbbing, dripping cunt.

"You know what, slut, I think you're going to love this", she whispered, before lowering her head between Ginny's legs, giving her cunt a rough lick, tongue dancing around the edge of the dildo, still embedded in her hole. Ginny let out an involuntary gasp, whipping her head up, watching Pansy drag her tongue along her bulging clitoris, as she tried to suppress the moans that were threatening to spill from her mouth.

"Go on, bitch, moan for me," Pansy growled, restarting her powerful thrusting of the dildo, head still buried in Ginny's pussy.

"Fuck," Ginny whimpered, unconsciously arching her hips in an attempt to increase the stimulation to her aching cunt.

Her breathing quickened, almost to the point of hyperventilation as she neared an orgasm that she silently begged wouldn't happen. The humiliation of being made to cum by the girl who was painfully forcing a dildo into her agonised cunt would surely be more than she could handle. Nevertheless, she finally let a loud moan escape from her lips, making Pansy look up in cruel delight, a grin forming on her lips.

"I fucking knew it," she laughed. "Just a dirty little dyke waiting for someone to come and force them to cum. Go on, beg to cum, I know you want it."

"No," Ginny gasped. "Please, no."

"Do it, or it's all going up your arse after you cum," Pansy snarled, following her threat with another slap on her clitoris, perhaps the hardest one yet, that made Ginny scream and yank herself away.

"Oh God, please, fuck me," she sobbed. "Make your ugly little dyke slut cum all over you, I'm just a fucking lesbian waiting for someone to force me to lick their cunt, please Mistress, just let me cum."

"Good enough," Pansy said, plunging her face back into Ginny's cunt and shoving the dildo in so hard that Ginny shrieked. Despite her pain, Ginny moaned and rolled her hips, feeling the ecstasy of Pansy's licking course through her body until she reached a sobbing orgasm, stronger than any she'd felt before. She took a small pleasure in seeing Pansy jerk away from the ejaculate squirting all over her face. Still, nothing could overcome the abject humiliation of losing her virginity and orgasming by the hand of this tormentor.

Pansy slid up Ginny's torso, squeezing her breasts between her fingers as Ginny came down from the orgasm, shuddering beneath Pansy's digits. She lowered her head to the broken ginger, biting Ginny's lip as she thrust her tongue around her mouth. Too weakened to put up any resistance, Ginny moaned into Pansy's face, lying limp in her bonds.

"Well, that's about enough for today," Pansy murmured, untying the ropes around Ginny's wrists, admiring the friction burns on her skin. "Now, bitch, get the fuck out of here, and I swear if you tell anyone about this, I'll make sure everyone knows that you begged for me to make you cum, then squirted all over me."

"I won't, I won't," Ginny said, tripping in her haste to scramble off the bed and pull her robes back over her head, searching for her panties.

"No, I'll be keeping these," Pansy said, running her hands over the patch of arousal still present on the lacy material. "Nice little memento of the time I made the precious little Weasely girl moan underneath me. Now, get the fuck out, now, or I'll tie you back down and fuck you until you faint."

Pansy allowed herself a little grin of triumph as she watched the dishevelled girl stumble out of the room, thinking to herself that there were a few other people in the school who she wouldn't mind fucking.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for reading, please feel free to check out my other works, and l'd really appreciate if you left a comment with any ideas for future pairings/scenarios. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
